Camera systems may use a camera and/or a set of cameras to capture video data of areas of interest. For example, cameras may be positioned so as to surveil an entryway into a secure area such as a bank vault or an entrance to a private residence. In some examples, computing devices may include sensors such as cameras and/or microphones effective to capture video and audio data. Video and/or audio data may be processed by the computing device and/or may be sent over a network to one or more other computing devices for processing.